Goku traicionado Nueva aventura
by GalaxyPhotonDragon
Summary: mejor lean la historia
1. Goku traicionado llega a Boku no hero

Goku caminaba de regreso a su Casa después del torneo del poder al llegar este escucha unos ruidos en su habitación y cuando abrió vio a Milk con Otro hombre Goku le empezó a doler su corazón y se fue de ahi corriendo llego a la corporacion capsula y le pidio a Bulma si podia utilizar las esferas del dragon y esta acepto.

Goku ahora estaba en un lugar desolado y grito

Goku:Sal de Ahi Shen long y cumple mi deseo!

ahi empezo a salir sheng long y dijo

Sheng Long:te puedo conseder tres deseos los que tu quieras

Goku:para mi primer deseo quiero ser inmortal para mi segundo deseo quiero tener todo el conocimiento del universo y para mi tercer deseo quiero que me mandes a un planeta que me necesite

Shen Long:esta bien -brillan sus ojos- ya estan cumplidos tus tres deseos ahora me marcho -se desvanece y las esferas se van a otros lados-

Goku ahora tenia el conocimiento absoluto y este se estaba teletransportando al planeta que lo necesita

-mundo desconocido-

se ve a un chico peli verde en una academia y este siempre lo molestaban ya que no tenia poderes asi que un dia le pregunto a su mayor heroe all might y dice sin quirk se puede ser un heroe y este dice no asi que un dia intenta suicidarse saltando de un decimosexto pisó pero alguien li agarra y este abré los ojos mirando a su Salvador quien es nuestro heroe Goku

Goku:chico por que querias suicidarte? -pregunto confundido-

???:p-por que me molestan y me agreden y ademas quise ser un heroe pero no tengo poder alguno -dijo llorando-

Goku:encerio? -dijo para después ver sus recuerdos y este se enoja pero después se calma- chico como te llamas?

???:i-izuku midoriya señor -dijo secándose sus lagrimas por todo lo que le a ocurrido- y-y usted?

Goku:-con la sonrisa al estilo de Goku- mi nombre es Son Goku un gusto

Izuku:g-gracias señor goku -dijo sonriendo-

Goku:-lo baja- ok Izuku tu quieres ser el mayor heroe?

Izuku solo asintió

Goku:ok pues te entrenare en todo materias,fuerza,agilidad,reflejos y Ki y ya que queda mucho potenciaremos tu ki y reflejos ademas juntaremos chatarra para crear una nave con gravedad por 20 -dijo sonriendo-

Izuku:S-si! y ademas que es el Ki? -pregunto Izuku-

Goku:el Ki es la energia vital de una persona este puede ayudarte en fuerza,reflejos,Velocidad y poder disparar rafagas de aire y de ki junto con volar -dijo sonriendo-

Izuku muy impresionado solo atino a asentir

Goku:ok vamos a tu casa para decirle a tu madre que yo te entrenare por 2 años -dijo-

Izuku:Claro sensei -dijo llendo a su casa-

después de decirle que entrenaria y estudiaria con Goku esta habia aceptado y fueron a la playa a sacar mucha chatarra y cables para hacer la nave con la máquina de gravedad que goku aumento su capacidad a cuatro toneladas

-pasan dos horas después de crear la nave-

Goku:ok ahora te enseñare todo acerca del universo y para el proximo te entrenare fisica y mentalmente

Izuku:Hai! -dijo entusiasmado-

-pasan 1 año-

Izuku ahora sabia demasiada información y ahora tocaba entrenar sus cinco sentidos junto con el ki y su fuerza e velocidad ademas habia podido crear estrategias con su intelecto asi llendo a lo físico

-pasa otro año-

ahora el sabia como controlar el ki junto con sus cinco sentidos y su fuerza estaba equiparable a la de gohan niño despues de su entrenamiento con Piccolo y su ki revasaba los 7.000 Unidades de poder

ahora veia como Izuku entrenaba con 30 de gravedad para mejorar su Ki asi este recordando el examen de admisión para la UA


	2. Izuku llega a la UA

En el capitulo anterior:

"ahora veia como Izuku entrenaba con 30 de gravedad para mejorar su Ki asi este recordando el examen de admisión para la UA."

Izuku fue a la preparatoria UA pero antes de irse de donde su sensei este le dijo no te contengas y Izuku le asintió llendo a la puerta y entrando asi llendo a la sala del examen

(pasa lo del canon con lo del examen pero Izuku fue el mayor puntaje obtenido)

Ahora se veia a Izuku en su zona de combate con sus compañeros ahi dijieron por un megafono

"Are You Ready?"

nadie dijo nada pero este se deprimio asi diciendo

"Empiecen!"

ahi se abrio la puerta pero todos se sorprendieron que al empezar Izuku habia destruido todos los robots corriendo a una velocidad muy rapida para la vista del ser humano ahi llegando a la otra punta de la ciudad personalizada y sonriendo mientras tanto Goku queria ponerle celulas sayayines y de Freezer a Izuku ya que así podria aumentar su fuerza y ki para darle mas pelea y ser mas poderoso para futuras amenazas asi sacandose un poco de sangre y sacando sangre de un pedazo de la cola de cooler y vio que sus celulas y las de la raza de Freezer si son compatibles asi dejando un frasco de sangre para Izuku

-al medio dia-

Izuku llegaba a su lugar de entrenar y vio a su sensei con un frasco de sangre y se pregunto por que tenia un frasco de sangre y ahi goku le dijo que necesitaba ser mas fuerte asi que te pondre de mi sangre y la sangre de un enemigo asi Izuku asintiendo se dejo poner toda esa sangre

-pasa un 1 año-

(all might le dice todo sobre que paso)

Izuku habia cambiado su color de piel era ploma y le habian crecido cuernos de color blanco sus pupilas habian cambiado eran verde oscuro y ahora era mas fuerte que antes tenia unos 19 mil Unidades de poder y cuando regreso a casa le dijo a su madre lo del cambio y esta felizmente acepto asi que fue a la preparatoria UA y habia llegado casi tropieza pero una chica lo ayuda y esta Chica se llamaba Uraraka

Ochako asi agradeciendole felizmente y al entrar ve Kacchan y solo pasa de el asi esperando al profesor que vino pero en una colcha de oruga y vio a todos pero se sorprendio por el cambio de Izuku asi que dijo

"muy bien ponganse esto y vayan al patio..."

dijo mientras se abrian unos cajones electrónicos y estos se los ponian en los camerines asi llendo a la zona de práctica

Erase head:bien chicos tendran que hacer una serie de ejercicios y si estas ultimo te iras de la academia -dijo con una sonrisa macabra-

todos se sorprendieron menos Izuku ya que el no se inmutaba por nada asi que esto no fue nada

(pasa lo mismo con Bakugo de lanzar la pelota)

Izuku superaba en todo a todos y al final en lanzamiento de pelota erase head dijo el ultimo nombre

Erase Head:Midoriya Izuku...

Izuku fue al lugar donde iba a lanzar pero fue detenido por Bakugo

Bakugo:Deku maldito por que entraste a la misma preparatoria que yo!?

Izuku solo lo miraba pero no le interesó asi haciendo enfurecer a Bakugo quien intento golpearle con su quirk pero Izuku se movio muy rapido y lo dejo en el suelo apuntando con un dedo

Izuku:si me atacas de nuevo no tendre compasión

Dijo este quien le disparo un rayo de la muerte al lado de su cabeza sin darle asi llendo a la zona de lanzamiento y dijo erase head

Erase Head:Comienza...

Izuku solo la lanzo sin medir su fuerza y llego a otro planeta del sistema solar asi retirandose para luego ir donde su sensei para entrenar


	3. Izuku vs La liga de villanos

en el capitulo anterior:

"Izuku solo la lanzo sin medir su fuerza y llego a otro planeta del sistema solar asi retirandose para luego ir donde su sensei para entrenar."

Comenzamos con el capitulo:

Izuku habia sorprendido a todos incluso a Erase head y a All might quien observaba a Izuku Midoriya

Ahora Izuku se iba al lugar de entrenamiento ahi encontrandose a su sensei y este le dijo que tenia 2 transformaciones una era hacerse en un Arcosiano completo o el otro es convertirte en el super sayayin pero para fusionarlos

(cuales si los fusionas te da x70 la transformacion)

se necesitaba furia y expulsar todo tu poder asi Izuku practicando para luego transformarse en un super Arcosiano asi teniendo 1,330 millon trecientos treinta mil de unidades de poder asi practicando con goku asi haciendo que suba mucho su poder por los zenkais recibidos que fueron x 34 le subio su poder base a 640 mil de unidades y su transformación le dio 21 millones asi entrenando durante todo el dia

-pasa el dia-

Izuku habia pedido la armadura de cooler en su ultima forma y asi poniendoselo para ir a la clase de batalla cuando llego vio a todos y se fue a sentar cuando se sento habia llegado All Might y Izuku Solo bufo sorprendiendo a todos y asi fueron a la zona de batalla para batalla grupal de dos personas

(pasa lo del canon pero Izuku no salio lastimado y gano el solo)

Ahora Izuku se iba a entrenar en la máquina de gravedad aumentada por 100 mil asi subiendo su poder base a 830 mil unidades de poder y su transformación subia a 58 millones de unidades asi desbloqueando su segunda transformación que lo multiplica por 22 asi teniendo 1,270 mil millones doscientos setenta mil de unidades asi sintiendose cansado y fue a su casa y se acosto

-pasan 12 horas-

Izuku fue a la academia y se encontró a la prensa y este paso por entre medio de ellos asi le preguntaban que opinaba de all might y este respondio muy fríamente

Izuku:ese Tipo no me interesa

ahi fue a su sala y abrio la puerta y entró entonces se sento ahi llego Erase Head y dijo todos bien menos Bakugo y dijo

Erase:bien iran conmigo a la U.S.J...

ahi se pusieron todos sus trajes y fueron a un bus que los llevo a la zona de destrozos que una ves allí fueron vistos por trece pero de repente vieron que aparecian una niebla negra y de ahi apareció muchos villanos y a una cosa deforme que se veia muy musculoso pero para Izuku no era nada pero el lider tomura y hoshigiki mandarona a pelear pero erase head fue y lucho contra los villanos pero a la clase 1-A la separaron menos Izuku que tomo una pose muy extraña y empezo a gritar transformándose en su primera transformación que sorprendio a todos ya que aumento de estatura y de que sus cuernos y cuerpo aumentarán haciendo temblar el planeta y este voló hasta los villanos y les empezo a disparar rayos de la muerte en partes no críticas y asi dejandolos amontonados y ahi apareció Goku

Goku:Izuku que te dije que no usaras tua transformaciones?

Izuku:lo siento sensei es que hay villanos y los habia derrotado

Goku:esta bien solo esta vez pero si hay un problema llamame

dijo llendose del lugar asi la liga de villanos se fueron y ahi se sorprendieron que Izuku hubiera derrotado a todos los villanos sin matarlos y todos fueron llevados al hospital


End file.
